


Shopping

by Aisalynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs to do some shopping. The Doctor is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

The Doctor was all energy when she walked into the console room. His hands moved swiftly, hitting a button here, turning a knob there, long arms extended wide so that the leather of his jacket pulled back, revealing two pale wrists and the beginning of even paler forearms. He turned around when she entered, smiled wide and said, “Ah, Rose!” as if he’d been waiting all night for her to wake up. And who knows? Maybe he had.

_Do Time Lords even sleep?_ It wasn’t the first time she’d wondered.

If possible, her appearance seemed to make him even more energetic. Or maybe it just seemed that way because now there was a soundtrack to go with the dizzying movement. “Where should we go today, Rose?” he asked as he quickly typed something into the computer. “To the purple seas of Danin?” Knob twist. “Or maybe the mountains of Fellspoon. They sway with the wind, Rose. _Literally_ sway!” Button smash. “Or maybe we could go see the jeweled trees of the Xyanian Rainforest. The colors would practically blind you.” Lever pull. “Or attend the Spring Festival at Ghereshfeltoid. You’ll never see dancing like _that_ ever again.” 

He smirked as he looked up at her and Rose couldn’t help the returning grin of her own, even as she shook her head. “I was thinking more like Earth, beginning of the 21st century.” 

That stopped the movement. His hand froze above the button it was hovering over as he gave her a befuddled look. “What? Why?”

“I need to do some shopping.” 

“Oh.” He started moving again. “Well if its shopping you want, I know hundreds of places--no _thousands_ of places that are better for that than _Earth_. Why, I know of a planet that is nothing but one large market. Merchants from all over the universe go to it to sell their wares. You’ll find everything there: clothes, food, jewelry, all of it different and some of it in colors you didn’t even know _existed_ and--”

“That sounds great, Doctor,” And really, it did. Any other day she would be very tempted to go there with him. But today she had something _specific_ she needed. “but that’s not the type of shopping I’m talking about.” 

This time he barely paused, even as he sighed in exasperation and asked her, “What kind of shopping _are_ you talking about then?” 

“I’ve been here for a while, Doctor. And if I’m going to be here for a lot longer I’m going to need some things. You know, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste…”

The Doctor just waved his hand dismissively, not even looking at her. “The TARDIS takes care of all that.” 

This time it was her turn to sigh. “Tampons, Doctor.” she said flatly. “I need Tampons.” It was, unfortunately, the one thing the TARDIS didn’t provide. Though, seeing as how this was a man’s ship, she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Oh.” His frantic movements had ceased, but he didn’t turn around to look at her. “Right, then.” He didn’t say anything else, just changed the coordinates on the console, still avoiding her eyes. Rose grinned when she noticed the tips of his ears were pink. Was the 900 year old, better-at-everything-than-you-human-apes Time Lord, _embarrassed_ about something so silly as _Tampons?_

“You alright?” She asked when he continued to avoid looking at her, hands moving compulsively across the console. 

“’Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” he scoffed, but his ears flushed a deeper shade of red as he spoke.

Rose’s grin grew. Yup. Definitely embarrassed. 

The TARDIS actually landed smoothly for once (which just confirmed her suspicion that the Doctor _liked_ all his crash landings, despite his apparent offence to all her teasing) and he gestured to the door with a bit less flourish than usual. “There you are. Earth. 21st century. Just like you asked.” 

Rose opened the door and poked her head out, smiling when she saw the small pharmacy down the street. She turned back around. “Thanks, Doctor.”

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and muttered something that could have been a “you’re welcome” under his breath. 

“You comin’ with?” she asked as she walked backwards out the door. 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Ah, no. I think I’ll just stay here and do… ah, stuff.” He was avoiding her eyes again, and the flush on his skin was beginning to creep up his neck. 

“Alright, but don’t you go disappearing on me.” She waved her finger back and forth at him. 

“Won’t do that. I’ll just be… here.” He’d turned back to the TARDIS console and was attempting to look busy. 

Rose left, grinning and shaking her head as she walked down the street. 

Men. Whether human or Time Lord, they’re all the same.


End file.
